Maybe you're gonna come back to me
by Guineverre
Summary: One year. She told them that she'd be gone for one year, but something in him made him think she'd go gone forever. What happens when that year passes and Angela really does come home? Will the two be together or has Shawn lost her forever?


Thsi is my first ever fanfiction so please bear with me :P I thought that since I have finally decided to write a fanfic it has to be about the couple that i first became a fan of as a child. That coulple is of course, Shawn and Angela. I have loved this couple since I was 7 years old and I feel like the end of that relationship really wasn't given any closure. We never knew what happened after that year they spent apart. We never even got to have a real farewell to Angela as a character so I wanted to write this story as what I thought happened. This first chapter is more of a prologue to my story than even a real chapter so here it goes.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING **(but the story)

One year. She was gone for one year. Shawn had said his goodbye to the woman he would always love one year ago. Though she would never know, Shawn believed that that day would be their last. He had wanted to be selfish and keep her with him forever but the look in her eyes when she thought he was letting her be the selfish one and leave with her father put an end to his wants. At that moment he knew he was sacrificing more than his wants for her to stay, he was sacrificing his heart. When that woman walked out of the door that day, he just knew she was leaving with his heart for good. That's why he had said goodbye. It was, in some way, his way of letting go of her—love.

But she didn't say goodbye. He would wake up late at night remembering that the last words she had said to him were "I love you." She hadn't let him go that day and when her letters came in the mail, he forced himself to ignore them so that he could remember her as the woman who loved him. He didn't need to hear about Europe or how she had changed since staying with her father. He didn't need to hear that those words had been forgotten since her departure. All he needed to know was that she loved him. He didn't read her letters or write to her because he already knew what he needed to: she loved him and she was gone. In his eyes, he just wanted to leave his memory of Angela as the woman that loved him, not as the woman that had changed and realized her love for him just wasn't enough. How could it be? She was thousands of miles across the ocean experiencing a life better than stupid old Pennsylvania. Her love for her high school sweetheart sure wasn't going to beat her love for the new life she had made with her father in Europe. Well, that's how Shawn saw it at least.

Besides, so much had happened here he wasn't even sure he was the same man she had loved. He didn't want to think that his own changes would affect how she felt for him. Just as he wanted to love the memory of Angela, he needed her to love the memory of him. She didn't need to know how life without her was hell for him everyday. She just needed to know that the last thing she heard from him was "I love you." She had never heard his goodbye so he thought figured his and her memories of each other would at least be similar...

But she did know he said goodbye. She knew that for him at least, she had become nothing more than a memory of a lost love since the day she left. She wrote to let him know that Europe was nothing without him and even sent him tickets to come and stay with her and her father. Though the trip was meant for them to get closer, in discovering who his daughter was, he discovered she was heartbroken living without her friends and without Shawn. She refused to leave him though, so he gave her the money to buy the tickets for Shawn. He figured he might as well get to know that man that would probably become his son-in-law. But then, Shawn never came. He never wrote to Angela or even picked up the phone to hear her voice. Never had the two been more confused. It was a call with Topanga that made them both realize the truth: Shawn meant to let Angela leave for good that day. She told them how he had said goodbye as the door shut behind them that day and it all began to make sense to Angela.

He thought she was leaving him just as her mother had left her family. He thought that her love for him wasn't strong enough to withstand one year apart but that his love was so powerful he was able to let her go. It made her cringe, it made her cry, and at the end of it all, it made her come up with a plan. She wasn't leaving her father early, not when she had already given up so much for him, but she was gonna teach Shawn a damn good lesson about love when she came home.


End file.
